Megaman Battle Network Wraith of the Boones
by HigureCommando
Summary: (Chapter 6 up!) [partially-LanMayl] A new net terrorist group known as the Boones(BAns)have emerged. Its up to Lan mayl and some new and old friends to stop them. Changed to PG-13 for some blood for realism not drama. Not as boring as it sounds. PLZ R&R.
1. The Problem arrises

Megaman Battle Network Omega

I FINALLY beat my Megaman Battle Network and used what knowledge of it I had to make this. This story is a lot more than just Net battling (Well maybe not a LOT more but its got some…uh…Layl or Neayl or whatever you call a MMBN story about "LanMayl". Reader's: tell me what its called in the reviews please! :-D). Lans in the 6th grade in this so its been awhile (and I NEVER use Japenese names by the way {no offense to anyone who is japenese I just like and am more used to American names more}). Anyway I'll stop using ( & ) Please R&R and enjoy! Oh and one last thing this is based based partially off the anime show and partially off the game (the story line is game only but the battling will be more like the show) but I think it will be fine all the same.

Episode 1

The problem

Megaman data log loading…

…

…

…

Load complete…

Loading June 3rd…

Data load at 10%…

…25%…

…50%…

…75%…

…92%…

…100%!

Load complete!

Veiwing data…

[This is an introductory paragraph(s) it will NOT flow] Me and Lan were at Mayl's house that Day…it was raining we came over because Mom and Dad weren't home. So we went to Mayl's for a few hours…

Ding Bing Dong. Lan pushed the keys on the piano, as the rain continued taping at the house from every which way. Mayl layed on the couch behind Lan, near the front door staring into space with a smile on her face and her hands behind her head. Lan couldn't understand what was with her she had been like that for the last half-hour he had to ask.

"Uh Mayl…"

"Huh!?" Lan noticed that he startled her a little waking her up from…whatever she was thinking about "Oh…what is it?" She said as she turned her head to look at him.

"It's just…you've been laying there like that for a while now, and a you look kind of funny…whats up?" Lan asked.

"Oh I was just thinking…" she began as she turned back to look at the sky ( or roof or ceiling whatever) "…about my wedding…" she continued.

"What? Wedding?" Lan sounded really confused.

"Yup." Mayl replied cheerfully.

**__**

Why on earth would someone want to think about her wedding? Whats up with her?

"K…why?" Lan asked slowly, but somehow he had the feeling that he would regret asking.

"I was just wondering what it'll be like." She continued.

Roll giggled a little, and Lan could hear Megaman chuckling a little.

"What's so funny?" Lan asked with a frown, as he looked down at his PET. Lan looked up and saw Mayl blushing a little.

"Oh…its nothing…" Megaman said.

"Still as deeeeeeense as ever!" Roll added cheerfully.

"Huh?" Lan continued "What's with everybody?" Lan said even more confused than before.

"Just doesn't get it…" Megaman said.

Lan scratched his head, shrugged his shoulder's, turned back to the piano, and continued to tap slowly at random keys, just like before.

They all continued to sit there for a while until…BEEP BEEP!

"Lan…you've got mail!"

Lan picked up his PET and and read the mail.

"Uh…Mayl…" Lan said nervously.

"What?"

"I think you better come take a look at this…" Mayl got up and walked over to where Lan was and read the E-Mail.

BattleML---A New Life Virus?

Their is word that the new terrorists (the Boones) are working on a special new virus, and it has no elemental weakness…just like the life virus. All Netbattler's should be on their guard, it is said that they already have several powerful virus's scattered around the Net. HQ will inform any and all Net battler's of any and all news about the new Lifevirus. Until then stay on you're guard…

"Oh…" Mayl said.

"Not again…" Lan complained.

"This…_could_…be bad…" Roll said sounding a little scared.

"Hmmm…" Megaman added…he appeared to be thinking, not very worried at all.

**__**

Whats with him?

"I'm sure glad I got on the Netbattler's E-Mail list…" Lan said.

"Me too…" Mayl said.

"Hmmm…" Megaman continued to "hmmm".

"What's with the 'hmmm' Megaman?" Lan asked.

"I'm not sure…" he began "…something doesn't feel right…"

"Well…HELLO we're all gonna die! It's not supposed to feel right!" Lan joked. Mayl laughed a little.

"Teh heh…'giggle' 'giggle'." Megaman said sarcastically "It's just…" he started again "…like I'm having a daja voo…"

"Well…" Lan began.

"It's just I have a real funny feeling about this…"

"Hmmm." now Lan was hmmming "…ah its probabley nothing…" Lan said.

"Yeah…" Megaman added. With that they all returned to their previous position's and continued doing just what they were doing before…


	2. Z00 and I20

Episode 1:the problem

Part 2

Z-00 data log loading…

…

…

…

Load complete

Loading October 3rd

Data load at 10%…

…25%…

…50%…

…75%…

…92%…

…100%!

Load complete!

Veiwing data…

I am Z-00 I cannot tell you more then that, besides you will find out more soon enough…

Two figure's stand in a dark area of the Net, observing a large generator like object …a red man like figure and a purple woman like figure.

"Well there it is…" the red figure said "The proccesser…"

"Yup…" the purple one began "…still running, just as I thought…"

The red figure took a few steps closer to the generator object "I don't get it though…how did they get the plans…and from who?"

"Hmmm…" the purple one thought for a minute "…well we don't have time to worry about that now…we'll look into that after we complete our first objective Z-00."

"But I…don't understand I-20. The anti-virus program Mr.Hamiltons uploaded should have takin care of the proccesser…"

"Hmmm…yes but don't you notice something funny…about the proccesser?"

"…no…"

"Well take a closer look…"

The red figure squinted and focused on the large object he watched as what appeared to be black data flowed through the tubes that were networked all over the large machine. "…Uh-oh…"

"Doesn't it seem to be processing a little to fast…?" the purple figure asked.

"Yeah…but it doesn't make ANY sense…why after being hit by one of the best anti-virus programs in existence is the procceser working even better than before…?"

"Hmmm…the only explanation would be that it…"obsorbed" the anti-virus program."

"Obsorbed it? That…can't be, can it? The anti-virus was so powerful…"

The purple figure interrupted "…that the procceser detected it and therefore was prepared for it. It disasembled the program and obsorbed the data, making itself more efficient as well as developing the anti-virus…um…"anti-bodys" I guess you could say."

The red figure looked over at the purple figure as if it had seen a ghost "But…that…means…"

"…We'll have to kill it using brute force!" the purple figure finished the red ones sentence for him.

The red figure was just stareing "Yes…but first…" he began "…we have to track down Mr.Hikari and Ms.Sakurai."

"Well I guess we better get going…"

"Right!" the red figure said than took off, but the purple figure stayed, and whatched the generator object for a few more moments.

**__**

This is bad…we are to late to do anything now anyway. It'll be here soon…the procceser is working fast. It won't be long before…the Sigma Virus is released…


	3. Zeak

Episode 1

Part 3

Z-00 Data log loading…

…

…

…

Load complete

Loading October 4th

Data load at 10%…

…25%…

…50%…

…75%…

…92%…

….100%!

Load complete!

Viewng data…

In persuite of Mr.Hikari…(I-20 was in persuite of Ms.Sakurai) I realized it may be difficult to locate him by way of the 'Net alone I needed…someone to help me, someone in the real world, I needed a worthy…operater…

Zeak Richardson the blonde 8th grader looked over from his computer in which he was typing at, over to his PET. He tried and tried to create the perfect Navi for himself…but he just couldn't get it right the way he wanted. Zeak had moved to Japan 5 years ago, and had learned Japenese very well.

He frowned and turned back to his computer. After a few minutes Zeak heard a beeping noise. He looked around but couldn't seem to find the source of the noise, until…he looked over to his PET and noticed the screen was flashing a bright red "What the…?" Zeak whispered.

A few seconds later Zeak could feel wind…he wasn't sure where it was coming from but at the moment he really didn't care he just kept on staring at the PET. Out of nowhere small parts of the PET began to glow brighter and brighter. Zeak started to panic. The small parts of the PET stopped glowing and in their place their was upgrades!

"Huh?" Zeak was not familiar with any of these upgrades they looked like attachable lights and stuff in that catigory, but Zeak had never seen those particular upgrades before..not in a magazine or anything.

"Zeak…" a young male voice called out from nowhere.

"What?" Zeak replied nervously. But their was no reply.

Right then the entire room began to dissapear in a glow of red, the PET was still flashing as well. After a minute the room was completely red their was nothing-no furnature, no floor, no walls, no nothing…but red…blank red.

"What is this?" Zeak asked still a little nervous.

"Zeak…" the echoy voice called out again "I know about you…you are worthy…" it said very slowly "You will help me…"

"Help you!?" Zeak said now more scard than ever but not showing it much "…uh…sorry…I can't help you right now…I-I…uh…have a date! Yeah that's right I have a date." Zeak lied.

"But _we_ have date…" the voice explained.

"Huh!?" Zeak said still scared and now a little freaked out.

The voice came out clearer than ever, as it continued its previous sentence "…with DESTINY!"

[Authors note: I stole the we have a date with destiny thing from an Abbot and Castello movie]


	4. Rowa

Episode 1: The Problem

Part 4

I-20 Data log loading…

…

…

…

Load complete

Loading October 4th

Data load at 10%…

…25%…

…50%…

…75%…

…92%…

…100%!

Load complete!

Viewing data…

I set out to look for Ms.Sakurai, and in my search I came across a young lady…the _other_ young lady that I was looking for that is…

Rowa Crystal the brown haired 14 year old girl layed on the couch in her room staring at the ceiling fan for no apparent reason but bordom. She had recently moved to Japan from America, but luckily she knew Japenese very well. It was about 2 weeks ago she had moved and she was pretty bummed out. She missed everyone of her friends back in America. She didn't have a PET because not everyone in America had one. She figured she might get one soon from her mom or dad, she'd probably need one here so she wouldn't feel left out. And because they were required for a LOT of things in Japan.

"*Sigh*" Rowa let a deep breath.

__

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Huh?" Rowa said confused.

She sat up and looked at her computer screen. It was blinking a kind of pinkish-purple. The beep noise continued. Rowa got up and walked toward her computer slowly, a little nervous and confused.

"Rowa…" a young female voice called out of nowhere.

[sound familiar? ;-D]

"Huh? Who are you?" She asked in English without thinking.

"Hmm? What is this…you speak English? Oh..yes! Of coarse! I remember now…" The voice replied "Well to answer your question…I am I-20."

"I-20?" Rowa said.

"Yes…my name is I-20. But you may call me Iris." the voice explained.

[that sound familiar to?]

"But…whats going on…?" Rowa questioned the voice.

"You will find out soon enough…but for now you must help me…I'll explain everything in a minute…" the voice continued to explain.

Right then the Purple light shined brighter than anything that Rowa had ever seen before. It pratically blinded her. She closed her eyes and shielded herself with her arms. A few seconds later the light faded away, and when Rowa opened her eyes she found that she holding a…computer object of some kind…it looked familiar…like…a…PET!


	5. Zeak and Rowa

(Incase anyone is confused the mysterious voices owner's [Z-00 and I-20] became the Temporary Net Navi's of Zeak and Rowa)

Episode 1: The Problem

Part 5

Z-00 Data log loading…

…

…

…

Load complete

Loading October 5th

Data load at 10%…

…25%…

…50%…

…75%…

…92%…

…100%!

Load complete!

Viewing data…

Me and my temporary operator Zeak were outside. I asked Zeak why he was waisting so much time running around his neighborhood. He replied "I'm looking for Pete." and when I asked him who Pete was he replied "My dog. He got out and that's why I'm running around the neighborhood, I'm looking for him.". As confused and disagreeing with this as I was…I said not much at all to stop him.

Zeak ran down the road one last time. He had been chaseing Pete for 2 hours now. Zeak stopped for a minute to catch his breath. There Zeak was, bending over and panting. Pete was fast, and he was actually a very small dog. He was only about one foot and six inches from his head to his tail, and he could outrun Zeak like he was nothing. Zeak wasn't all that fast, but he wasn't a slowpoke either.

"That dog is fast…" Z-00 observed from the inside of the PET.

"I know that Zero…" Zeak said sounding frustrated.

"Ah…I told you…"

"Told me what?"

"That you were one of the chosen ones…"

"I told you, I don't know anything about any 'chosen ones'…" Zeak argued.

"Than how did you know my dubbed name…?"

"Because you…uh…you…" Zeak thought for a minute, how did he know what Zero's nickname was?

"I what? Told you? No. I told you my name was Z-00. Very few know my nickname…you are one of them…"

Zeak stood there for a minute and thought "Well, whatever…" Zeak concluded.

"Oh, and I suggest you use a more strategic approach in trying to catch this dog of your's. Got it Zeak? Zeak? Zeak? ZEAK!?" Zeak was ignoring Zero, he had already started running again, and so did Pete. They ran and ran for a few minutes until at one point Pate stopped. He was sniffing a tree in front of someones house. Zeak figured it was a good time to nab him [or is it?] so he slowly crept over to Pete, being very quite. He knew that Pete could hear him loud and clear, but their was less chance of him running if Zeak went slow. He crept up quitley step by step. Then when the right moment came…

"Gotcha!" Zeak lunged forward to grab Pete he felt his right hand touch the back of Petes right ankle, but at what appeared to be the speed of sound: Pete zipped away. This caused Zeak to land flat on his face on the soft grass. Zeak rolled over, he had his eyes closed, he used this opportunity to continue to pant, and try to catch his breath. He sat there for a minute, he could feel the warm sun, and the morning air blowing on his face. It was unusually warm weather for October, but it was nice. He layed there for a minute until he heard a door opening and closing, followed by some footsteps in the grass.

**__**

The Person who's lawn I'm laying on is probably coming out to complain…

Zeak just layed their still, panting. He was to lazy to even get up. His last bit of energy was put into that leap, he had just made. He layed there waiting for some old man to yell at him to get off his lawn, but that's not what he heard.

"Hey are you o.k.?" The voice was that of a young lady's, about Zeaks age.

"Yeah…pant I'm fine its just…" Zeak opened his eyes only to see a [as a said before] 13 or 14 year old girl smiling down at him. Zeak paused for a minute.

**__**

Hey she's…pretty…

Rowa-(Explanation: whenever the narrarator starts talking about another character you will see this "" and then "whoever the narrorator is talking about"

The blonde boy looked up at her kind of funny, his eyes were kind of wide. He didn't look like he had seen a ghost but it was not a plain expression.

"…its just what…?" She asked.

"It's just…" he continued "…hey wait a minute!" he said but not in japenese, instead in perfect non-accent English "You're not Japanese…". He got up and dusted himself off.

"Is that a problem?" Rowa asked returning the English comment with English, not to mention a surprised and confused look.

"Oh no! I didn't mean it that way. I'm just a little surprised that's all. I mean their's not a lot of Americans around here, know what I mean?" he explained. Her expression changed back to the kind and agreeing smile "…I was chaseing my dog and I guess I got kind of tired…hes pretty fast…" he continued.

"Maybe I could help." Rowa said.

The boy's smile got bigger like he was going to laugh "I really don't think so…"

"What you don't think a _girl_ is fast enough?" she questioned.

"Well no, actually I just don't think a _human_ could him. Not unless they've got a mountain of steaks, or an opened car door." he joked.

Rowa folded her arm's and they both stood there for a second, then they noticed something brown and blurring zipping toward them.

"There he is!" the boy exclaimed. The dog was there where they were standing less than a second later. He just circled around them at about 50 mph about 20 times.

"That stupid dog! He's mocking me!" Zeak said, but with that same sound in his tone that made you think he was going to laugh.

Right then Rowa sqauted down and held out her arms. Right then the dog stopped and jumped into Rowa's arms. She picked him up Pete licking her face.

Now the blonde boy looked like he had seen a ghost "Whoa…" Rowa smiled at him.

"This you're dog?" she asked with a smile.

He smiled back "Smart dog…I guess he knows a pretty girl when he see's one."

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked.

"Well…" the boy was interrupted by a beeping noise coming from his PET not to mention his PET's screen was flashing red. He picked it off his belt and pressed a button and the beeping and flashing stopped.

"What is it Zero?" he appeared to have asked the PET.

But then a similar noise came from Rowa's PET and the screen was flashing purple.

**__**

I wonder what she wants?

Rowa picked up her PET, pressed a button and the noise stopped "What is it Iris?"

"Iris?" a voice came from the boy's PET.

"Zero is that you?" Iris asked from within Rowa's PET.

"Ah…I thought that DNA data I detected looked awefully familiar. How fortunate that our operator's have run into each other. This way we don't have to go and find one another…" the voice continued.

"You two know each other?" the blonde boy asked.

"Yes this is my boss that I told you about…" Zero explained.

"You're boss?" the blonde boy asked.

"Yes. Iris, I would like you to meet Zeak."

"Nice to meet you Mr.Richardson." Iris replied "Zero meet Rowa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms.Crystal." Zero said.

"But how did you know my last name?" Zeak asked.

"And mine?" Iris asked.

"Oh we know all kinds of things about the two of you…" Iris said.

"Well anyway." Zero started "Our next objective is to locate Mr.Hikari and Ms.Sakurai."

"Who are they anyway…?" Zeak asked.

"Mr.Hikari is the boy who deleted the Life Virus and Gospel…" Zero answered.

"Ohhhh!" Zeak started "That kid!"

"And Ms.Sakurai is the one who deleted Gaidun." Iris said.

"Who?" Rowa asked.

"Iris that hasn't happened yet…" Zero said.

"Oh yes! How stupid of me." Iris said "…well anyway Ms.Sakurai should know Mr.Hikari. And…hey wait a minute…whats all that on Zeak's PET?"

"Upgrades." Zero answered "…oooooo it looks like the leader forgot to bring the upgrades for her temporary operator…" Zero continued in a teasing tone.

"Hey! So I made one slip up! You screw things up all the time!" Iris said.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Why you ugly little ignoramus!"

"You randomized jerk!"

"HEY! Stop fighting already! Jeeze!"

"But anyway, we have to find Mr.Hikeri and Ms.Sakruai before…" Zero continued.

Zeak interupted "Cut out this Mr/Ms crap! What are their first names already!?"

Zero's town sounded very frustrated now "LAN and MAYL!"


	6. It begins to unfold

Megaman Battle Network Omega

Episode 1

Part 6

It begins to unfold.

Megaman Data log loading…

…

…

…

Loading October 29th

Data load at 10%…

…25%…

…50%…

…75%…

…92%…

…100%!

Load complete!

Veiwing data…

For security reasons police had set up metal detecter like machines in the entrances of many different building's. These included school's, grocery stores, and Netbattle arenas…

"Are you sure this will work boss?" the 'policeman' asked into his walky talky.

"Yes it will. I'm sure of it." a deep and strange sounding voice replied from the walky talky.

"Good plan, using this new machine to…"

"Lan wake up already!" a voice came from outside of Lan's house.

Lan jumped and then sat up in bed "What, huh, who, where?"

Right then he heard a noise like someone was tapping at his window-which really didn't make any sense seeing as he was on the second floor. Also the taps were spaced apart.

Their was another tap. Lan got up and walked to his window to see wht was going on.

**__**

TAP TAP TAP

"Oh…" Lan said, as he noticed just what had caused the last tap. Mayl was throwing rocks at his window. It was foggy outside and Mayl was wearing a raincoat with the hood up. Lan opened his window and stuck his head out "What is it Mayl, I'm trying to sleep." Lan then rubbed his eyes.

"Lan you said you'd come with me to the Netbattling event their having downtown." Mayl replied.

__

Oh SHOOT! I completely forgot!

"Uh…I'll be right down."

"HURRY Lan!"

Lan closed his bedroom window, turned and started toward his closet as fast as he could.

"Lan, Lan, Lan…" Megaman said with pitty.

"What, what, what!?" Lan said sounding annoyed, still getting ready.

"Its very rude to keep a lady waiting…" Megaman said with his arms folded.

Lan continued to get dressed without a reply.

Mayl

__

Ugh! That Lan, hes always sleeping in.

"Mayl…you look kind of annoyed." Roll said.

"Well you'd be annoyed to if you had to wait for Lan."

"You know you don't _have_ to wait for him."

"I know…but I want to go with him."

"Ugh!" Roll said.

About 2 seconds later Lan came out the door with a raincoat on, his was yellow unlike Mayl's which was pink.

"So we ready to go?" Lan asked. Mayl didn't reply she just stood their looking mad with her arms folded. "Um…sorry."

Mayl's angry frown turned to a smile. "Now we are."

They began to run to the subway station.

__

I'll let him off easy this time.


End file.
